La fin d'une ère qui n'avait pas commencée
by DeliriumBlacktis
Summary: Albus et Grindelwald ont des idées et des projets plein la tête. Mais pour sa soif de grandeur, Albus oublie et abandonne bien des choses et ça, Abelforth ne le supporte pas. Ma vision personnelle de l'évènement tragique qui laissa Ariana Dumbledore sans vie. J'ai écris sous le coup de la passion, puissiez-vous me pardonner mes erreurs à l'écrit! R&R, bien entendu!


_**G**ellert et Dumbledore étaient dans le jardin de ce dernier depuis une heure. Ils avaient protégé le petit lopin de plusieurs sorts, pour éviter problèmes et oreilles indiscrètes. Ils auraient sûrement mieux fait de se rencontrer à l'intérieur, à vrai dire, mais Abelforth y était et il était devenu très vindicatif à l'encontre du blondinet Grindelwald ; Albus tentait donc d'éviter les affrontements comme il pouvait. Abelforth était vraiment une nuisance, parfois. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre que le Plus grand Bien était à prioriser avant toute chose? Avec leurs idées, des attaques sur de pauvres sorciers tels que sa sœur n'arriveraient plus. Les familles n'auraient plus à vivre avec de terribles boulets de culpabilité, des familles ne seraient plus détruites. Albus savait que les sorciers possédaient des moyens et une logique qui échappait complètement au moldus. Le jeune prodige aurait parfois voulu pouvoir imposer ses convictions à son jeune frère, mais il savait qu'une fois mit devant le fait accompli, Abelforth devrait se résigner à lui accorder raison et Albus sentait déjà la fierté et la satisfaction l'envahir, mais il ne devait pas perdre son focus. L'inattention était mère de tout échec._

- Il me tarde de voir ce que nous pourrons faire de ce monde, Gellert. À deux, nous pourront dominer et changer la donne.  
- Mon cher Albus, patience. Tu es bien un Gryffondor, mais il nous faut encore un peu de temps, je crois que nous pourrons bientôt passer à l'action. Avec ta montée en flèche au sein du ministère, tu auras bientôt assez de place et d'influence pour changer les choses. Quant à moi, des gens se rall-

_**G**ellert se tut aussitôt que la porte vitrée menant sur la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Abelforth, il avait très clairement ruminé un long moment, vu toutes les émotions contenues dans son regard. Albus passa une main dans ses cheveux roux en soupirant, se levant pour aller vers son frère et l'empêcher de déverser sa rage sur son ami, mais fut pris au dépourvu lorsque le benjamin lui prit le bras, l'entraînant au bout du jardin. Bien sûr, Abel avait depuis longtemps déjà de la rancœur pour son frère, mais habituellement, sa colère le faisait exploser, contre Albus oui, mais surtout contre Gellert. À présent néanmoins, le pas de son frère se faisait calme et mesuré, quoiqu'à grandes enjambées et son aîné le suivait derrière, interloqué. Lorsqu'Abelforth s'arrêta et se planta devant son frère on put remarquer la ressemblance frappante des deux frères. À l'exception que le prodige était plus grand et d'une ossature moins large que son frère, leurs cheveux roux foncés s'arrêtant à mi-cou, leurs yeux bleu perçants et leurs nez aquilin, sans parler de tous les autres traits, étaient identiques. Sauf qu'alors que son regard brillait d'avidité et d'intelligence, ceux de son plus jeune frère brillaient de colère et d'amour profond pour sa sœur._

- Ça suffit Albus. Tu dois cesser cette stupide mascarade. _Sa voix était dure comme la pierre de la statue du ministère._ Ça ne mène à rien tes idées et ça ne vaut surtout pas que tu abandonnes Ariana. Elle est la personne vivante qui t'aime le plus en ce moment et toi, tu la délaisses pour un sale petit serpent fourbe!  
- Tu ne parles pas de Gellert comme ça_, Abelforth, cracha presque le jeune homme._ Il a plus d'idées et d'ambitions que tu n'en auras jamais! Pourquoi crois-tu que je fasse tout cela? Pour éviter que d'autres vivent un jour ce que nous avons vécu avec notre sœur! _Son discours semblait si éloquent, si passionné._ C'est pour elle, pour faire avancer le monde sorcier et empêcher la bourbe de s'attaquer à nouveau à nous!

_**A**lbus ne ressentait à vrai dire rien. Si ce n'était l'exaltation pour l'avenir, la soif de pouvoir qu'avait instigué Gellert en lui et sa profonde amitié pour le sorcier. Son jeune frère le fixa avec un air choqué. Avait-il osé employé le mot bourbe pour décrire les moldus? Était-il devenu à ce point monstrueux et dénué de bon sens? Abelforth avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour le soutirer à toute l'infamie dont il semblait être désormais atteint. C'était outrageux, même pour lui, qui en voulait pourtant aux moldus._

- Albus, tu n'es même plus fichu d'être toi-même ! _clama Abelforth, haut et fort désormais, se fichant de Gellert plus loin._ Tu ne penses qu'à ce fichu pouvoir, tu as beau être brillant mais tu es plus aveugle qu'une taupe. Tu te sers d'Ariana pour excuser, non, justifier tes propos et tes idées dégoûtantes! Et toute ton intelligence ne t'empêchera pas de devenir vil en tous points! Tu te fiches désormais d'elle comme de ta première paire de chaussettes!  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Abelforth Dumbledore. _L'aîné serra les dents et la rage bouillonna finalement en lui._ Je ne peux pas changer le monde et m'occuper de ma sœur en même temps! Elle est un boulet désormais, un danger public! Ça ne sert à rien de la garder ici, si ce n'est de nous encombrer! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi on ne l'a toujours pas envoyé à Ste-Man-…!

_**A**lbus regrettait déjà amèrement ses paroles, qu'il avait dit sur le coup de la colère et de la frustration qu'Abelforth lui donna une nouvelle raison de regretter. Ou plutôt cinq petites raisons, directement sur son nez. Le bruit des os qui craquèrent sous le choc envahirent les oreilles du chef de famille Dumbledore alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, échappant un lourd grognement. Son frère, ce salaud, avait osé le frapper! Il avait osé lui mettre un coup! Et il avait eu raison de le faire en plus! Il se tenait le visage à deux mains, son nez saignant abondamment quand il entendit la voix de son frère lui crier dessus._

- Tu veux du Plus Grand Bien Albus, hein?! Alors le voilà! Le plus grand bien pour toi en ce moment, c'est de te ramener à la raison! _La gestuelle du benjamin était agressive, vive._ Et tu veux encore plus peut-être, avec ta saloperie d'avidité? Je vais au Département de la justice et je leur dirai tout!

_**E**ncore une fois ici, quelqu'un ne put terminer. Le cri de son frère devint étranglé et Albus put ensuite entendre celle de Grindelwald siffler._

- Tu ne recommences pas ça, espèce de stupide petite vermine insolente, tu te tais!_ un sourire mauvais imprégna les lèvres du mage noir._ Je vais t'apprendre à respecter ceux qui te sont supérieurs! Endoloris!

_**L**a tête du rouquin se releva, horrifié lorsqu'il vit Grindelwald lâcher son emprise sur le cou de son frère et le laisser tomber au sol, recroquevillé et criant de douleur, le visage rougissant de secondes en secondes. Albus eut cet instinct de sentir la panique monter et exploser dans son torse face aux cris de son frère et ne se souciant plus de son nez, il se releva et se jeta sur son ami pour lui faire baisser sa baguette._

- Gellert, non!

_**S**on ami fut si étonné qu'il en oublia le doloris, y mettant fin. Les yeux de l'un et de l'autre se fixèrent longuement. Albus ne cacha pas la peur et la rage qui siégeaient dans les siens alors que ceux de Grindelwald restèrent imperceptibles, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de ce soudain élan de bonté pour son frère, avec qui il entretenait pourtant des relations tendues. Le mage noir repoussa son ami, sans être vraiment brusque, mais bien courroucé par son acte. Abel lui se relevait, essoufflé et meurtri, mais sa haine n'avait plus de limite. Il empoigna sa propre baguette et se mit en garde. Mieux ne valait pas perdre l'adrénaline, sinon il ne pourrait combattre._

- Maintenant, bats-toi comme un homme, Grindelwald!_ Vociféra Abelforth._ Pousses-toi Albus, c'est une affaire personnelle maintenant!

_**E**t sans même attendre, Gellert entra dans une danse dangereuse et effrénée avec Abelforth. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser cet insolent petit personnage croire à des fadaises telles que de pouvoir gagner et Albus n'avait rien à dire là-dessus, malgré ses tentatives de les raisonner. Le prodige ne savait plus que faire, sonné et désorienté, il était spectateur d'un combat féroce contre lequel il ne pouvait rien sans trahir l'un ou l'autre. Puis des éclairs verts commencèrent à jaillir. Lancés par Gellert d'abord, puis par Abelforth. Quelque chose fit un tilt dans la tête de l'homme. Son meilleur ami venait d'attenter à la vie de son frère. Il avait été aveuglé par le respect et l'amour profond qu'il lui portait, mais Gellert était prêt à tuer Abel, un homme coupable de rien, si ce n'était de protéger et aimer sa sœur et son frère. Il était prêt à renier et confisquer l'amour à d'autres et Albus sentit presque son souffle se couper. Il n'y était pas prêt, ni à le faire subir, ni à le subir lui-même._

- Expulso! _Invoqua l'aîné Dumbledore à l'intention de son meilleur ami._

_**L**e mage noir fut propulsé violemment contre la façade de la maison, lui arrachant un cri de douleur causé par son dos et sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, mais arrivait tout de même à parer les attaques enchaînées que le benjamin de la famille Dumbledore lui envoyait. Gellert ne le regardait même pas à vrai dire. Il était réellement un sorcier exceptionnel, s'avoua le jeune Albus en le fixant. Leurs regards se parlèrent, sans qu'ils n'y aient mot à prononcer. Gellert paru d'abord blessé et trahi, alors qu'Albus étaient entre le regard désolé et déterminé. Puis les yeux du premier devinrent froids et ceux du deuxième, enflammés de conviction._

- Pour le plus grand bien_, mima Grindelwald, sans qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche._  
- Toujours_, rétorqua Albus qui se para de nouveau._

_**S**on ancien ami se leva et le combat reprit de plus belle. Un sort de découpe atteint le bras gauche d'Albus et un diffindo atteint Abelforth, qui avait dû esquiver un autre Avada Kedavra. Gellert lui s'était pris un morceau de vase dans la jambe lorsque son ancien meilleur ami avait fait exploser le contenant qui se trouvait à côté de lui, puis griffé par un sortilège de chauve-furie. Mais les choses s'envenimaient et bientôt, Gellert semblait libéré de toute retenue, car il ne lançait plus que des sortilèges hautement dangereux, forçant les deux frères à en faire de même. Le jardin était en piteux et chaque parti étaient face à face. Abelforth sentait la douleur du doloris le submerger, il ne tiendrait plus et Albus le remarqua bien vite et il se mit à couvrir les failles de son frère, leur permettant un regard entendu. Ils jetèrent tous les deux un Avada Kedavra au même moment que le mage noir. Et soudain, un cri, le bruit de quelqu'un qui ouvre la porte de la maison et s'élance dans le jardin et leurs sortilèges qui partent dans tous les sens, dans un ballet infernal et effrayant de lumières vertes._  
_**A**belforth laissa échapper une plainte déchirante, suivit de près par le cri guttural de son grand frère. Le corps frêle d'Ariana Dumbledore se détendit, son propre cri s'éteignant dans sa gorge, ses jambes ployant sous le poids de son corps, ses yeux vides et ses bras en croix. Abel tomba à genoux, lâchant sa baguette, des larmes sillonnant ses joues aussitôt. Gellert resta figé. Il n'avait pas prévu cela et quand il observa l'aîné de la famille, il comprit que le déroulement précédent du combat, qu'il fut en sa faveur ou non, n'avait plus rien à voir. Albus était noir d'une haine sans précédent, il voulait le tuer, comme il n'avait jamais voulu, même plus tôt. Il y arriverait, cette fois. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Albus en oublia sa baguette et se jeta sur Grindelwald, prêt à lui sortir les boyaux du corps de ses propres mains, mais le mage noir n'était pas stupide, il transplana plus vite que l'éclair. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là et avec ou sans Dumbledore, il avait un monde à changer._  
_**L**e regrettablement nouveau cadet vivant de la famille s'avança à quatre pattes vers sa sœur, frénétiquement. Il pleurait, ses sanglots venant des profondeurs de son âme alors qu'il venait serrer sa petite sœur contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il enfouit le visage d'Ariana dans son cou, sa respiration saccadé, son corps secoué de spasme. L'aîné lui, s'élança à la course vers sa famille, manquant perdre pied avant de se laisser tomber assis, près d'eux, face à Abelforth. Quand ce dernier le vit serrer le bras de sa sœur, la suppliant de revenir, les larmes abondantes dans ses yeux, le cadet la lui tendit, l'air dur, cruel. Le prodige n'avait pas remarqué son frère et la prit à son tour dans ses bras, se faisant doux et rassurant, comme dans une transe, comme si cela pourrait la ramener. Il baissa la tête pour toucher son front : il était défait, placé comme un homme qui attendait qu'on lui applique la peine de mort. Albus venait d'être brisé, plus encore qu'Abelforth. Abel se leva, se reculant de la scène, comme pour éviter une catastrophe : éviter de tuer son propre frère au-dessus du cadavre de leur petite soeur. Et il vit son frère pleurer Ariana, lui vouloir tant de bien, vouloir la revoir en vie. Et cela l'enragea._

- Il fallait vouloir la protéger avant, misérable monstre! Tu ne mérites même pas de la toucher, la regarder! Et si ce n'était pas du fait qu'elle t'a toujours adoré, je t'aurais déjà tranché la gorge!  
- Quel sort l'a touché, Abel._ Demanda un Albus à la voix éteinte._  
- Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Vis avec le doute et la culpabilité. Si tu n'avais pas été un tel égoiste, si tu n'avais pas emmené Grindelwald dans nos vies, Ariana serait toujours là! TU ENTENDS, ELLE SERAIT LÀ! ET TU L'AS TUÉE! TON HORRIBLE AVIDITÉ L'A TUÉE!

_**A**lbus releva la tête, son frère lui avait craché ses paroles au visage avec une telle acidité qu'il aurait pu fondre dès maintenant. Mais il ne répondit pas, ne s'insurgea pas. Il avait raison. Encore une fois. Ariana était morte de sa stupidité, de sa quête de pouvoir, de gloire… de sa passion enivrante. Il avait abandonné sa famille et il l'avait ensuite achevée. Les cheveux de sa sœur glissèrent entre ses doigts, comme toutes ses chances d'un jour avoir le bonheur. Il s'était retiré tout droit d'avoir une famille, ou le pouvoir tant attendu. Il ne s'en était pas seulement retiré le droit, mais aussi la volonté. L'amour, la Grandeur, les hauts rangs ne lui convenaient pas. Jamais Albus Dumbledore ne se reprendrait à être aveuglé par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'arriverait jamais à oublier l'image d'Ariana qui sommeillait éternellement dans ses bras à présent. Et en faire le deuil serait-il même possible, un jour?_  
_**A**lbus se leva, la jeune blonde dans ses bras, les larmes sillonnant toujours ses joues. Il était toujours vide, on aurait dit deux morts, pas un. Abel lui se retenait toujours de le tuer. Comment avait-il pu aimer une créature aussi ignoble que son frère? Et alors qu'il allait reprendre Ariana dans ses bras, comme si Albus pouvait toujours lui faire du mal, Albus eut un mouvement de recul._

- C'est moi, qui vais l'amener. J'ai mérité de porter mes fautes. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, maintenant._ Expliqua-t-il, la voix terriblement monocorde._  
- ]Tu crois peut-être que ça va te racheter? Que de t'occuper d'elle maintenant rachèteras tes fautes? _Abelforth parlait d'une voix brisée, alors que la force de l'éloquence le quittait lentement._  
- Non. Ça me tuera d'enterrer ma propre sœur, Abelforth. _Albus regarda sa maison._ Après l'enterrement, je ne reviendrai pas. Tout est à toi, fais-en ce que tu veux.

_**P**ersonne au monde ne voulait préparer les obsèques d'un être aimé. Personne. Albus et Abelforth non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais Albus ne voulait pas faire payer son frère. Il était sa seule famille, il ne voulait plus jamais lui faire mal. Et même si il aurait voulu s'accrocher à son jeune frère, c'aurait été absolument hors de question. Il savait ce qu'Abel voulait ; Abel ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait. Il le laisserait vivre, plutôt que de lui rappeler la hargne, par sa présence. Abel lui, ne retint pas son frère. Malgré la haine, il connaissait son grand frère et il le croyait, était d'accord, même. _  
_**E**t c'est dans cet air, saturé de mort, de larmes et de tragédie qu'Albus partit s'occuper une dernière fois d'Ariana. Juste une dernière fois._


End file.
